Meredith Grey
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=1x01 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=15x01 | Name=Meredith Grey, M.D., F.A.C.S. | Nicknames=Mer, Death, Dirty Mistress, Adulterous Whore, Twisted Sister, Medusa, The Perfect Twelve-year-old, Big Grey | Hometown=Seattle, Washington, USA | Occupation=Surgeon, Chief of General Surgery | Status=Alive | Family Members=''Ellis Grey'' - Mother Thatcher Grey - Father Derek Shepherd- Husband Zola Shepherd - Daughter Derek Bailey Shepherd - Son Ellis Shepherd - Daughter Molly Grey-Thompson - Half-Sister Lexie Grey - Half-Sister Maggie Pierce - Half-Sister }}Meredith Grey is a surgical attending and Chief of General Surgery at the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. BIRTHDAY: September 8th, 1978 Character History Grey's Anatomy, Season 1 Grey's Anatomy, Season 2 Grey's Anatomy, Season 3 Grey's Anatomy, Season 4 Grey's Anatomy, Season 5 Grey's Anatomy, Season 6 Grey's Anatomy, Season 7 Grey's Anatomy, Season 8 Grey's Anatomy, Season 9 Grey's Anatomy, Season 10 Grey's Anatomy, Season 11 Grey's Anatomy, Season 12 Grey's Anatomy, Season 13 Grey's Anatomy, Season 14 Grey’s Anatomy, Season 15 Grey's Anatomy, Season 16 Relationships: Derek Shepard Family: Derek Shepherd (deceased husband), Zola Shepherd (adopted daughter), Derek Bailey Shepherd (son), Ellis Shepherd (daughter), Ellis Grey (mother), Thatcher Grey (father), Lexie Grey (half sister through Thatcher), Molly Grey Thompson (half sister through Thatcher), Maggie Pierce (half sister through Ellis) Romantic Life Meredith has a romantic bond with the world-class neuro surgeon Dr. Derek Shepherd since the beginning of the show, they had a one night stand, after meeting at a bar, the night before she began her internship at Seattle Grace Hospital. She refuses to go out with him in the beginning because he is her boss and feels it is highly inappropriate. Meredith is devastated when, at the end of the first season, Derek's wife, Addison, showed up at the Hospital. It is later revealed that they were separated because Addison cheated on Derek with his best friend, Dr. Mark Sloan. After Addison gives Derek the divorce papers, he decides to try to rebuild their marriage, leaving Meredith heartbroken. When Derek doesn't choose her over his wife, Meredith begins to have a series of one night stands, including one with Dr. George O'Malley, who is also an intern and her friend, who had feelings for her since he first met her. After Addison and Derek's efforts to rebuild their marriage begin to fail, Derek and Meredith have sex and Addison finds Meredith's panties in Derek's tuxedo pocket, finally putting an end to their marriage. Meredith was dating a veterinarian, Finn Dandridge when she had sex with Derek. Derek tells her she has a choice to make. Meredith is fed up with trying to decide so she begins to date them both at the same time. Meredith later decides to choose Derek, but before she could say anything, he decides that Finn is a better man for Meredith and walks away. They later reconcile but once again break-up because Meredith is unable to commit to their relationship. Derek begins dating a nurse, Rose, but he and Meredith decide they are meant to be later on in the season and make-up after their clinical trial reaches success. She builds Derek a floorplan of a house he wanted to make for her out of candles, showing she can commit. In the next season Derek has a rough patch with a patient, showing his "Dark Side", he makes her a couple of marriage proposals that were unsatisfying, but later they decide to get married, the ceremony doesn't happen because they give it to their close friends, Dr. Isobel Stevens and Dr.Alex Karev, after recently finding out Izzy had cancer. Izzy was also the one who planned most of the wedding. They later get married on a post-it. After Meredith and Derek discover that Meredith has medical issues with conceiving children they decide to adopt a baby, Zola, that came from Africa for surgery in a program that was organized by Dr. Alex Karev. In order to adopt they decide to get legally married. When they get the baby Derek finds out Meredith tampered with their clinical trial to help Dr. Richard Webber's wife, Adele, who was presenting with Alzheimer's. They are briefly separated but later on reconcile after their baby is taken away from them when the adoption agency representative finds out they were separated and that Meredith lost her job (for a brief amount of time) putting their parenting into question. Derek is still angry at Meredith but in the middle of the season they manage to get their baby back and become happy again. After the plane crash on the season 8 finale, Meredith helps Derek to deal with his injured hand, encouraging him to get it fixed and calling his sisters to see if they would donate nerves for a surgery. Derek describes Meredith as not being "Dark and Twisty" anymore, he says now she is "Optimistic". At the beginning of season nine Meredith also reveals she is pregnant and is able to deal with her insecurities because of the risks of her pregnancy. Meredith falls down the stairs while working but she later has an ultrasound confirming everything is okay. On the season finale of the ninth season there is a power cut which happens while Meredith's water has broken. She manages to deliver the baby fine but there are some complications that happen to Meredith after giving birth. Dr. Miranda Bailey (who at that point had not performed surgery for a while) steps in and does surgery on Meredith, saving her life. Meredith decides to name their baby boy after Dr.Bailey. It is later revealed that the baby's full name is Derek Bailey Shepherd but, they still refer to him as Bailey. In season 10 Callie decides to take a break from her marriage and temporarily moves in with Derek and Meredith, where she helps them take care of their newborn son after Meredith and Derek are struggaling balancing work and home life. Career At the beginning of her internship, Meredith is described by the Chief of Surgery as being just like her mother, an extraordinary surgeon. She always appeared to be a good intern, she won a competition for the "Sparkle Pager" that would give her an opportunity to get to participate in many surgeries. She passed her intern exams and began to develop an interest in neuro surgery, but she had to stop because it was deeply affecting her marriage with Dr. Derek Shepherd, her husband, and mentor. She spent some time delivering babies but after being called attention by the new chief, Dr. Owen Hunt as he suspected she was "sinking", she decides to pursue the same speciality as her mother, General Surgery. With the help of Dr. Richard Webber, she convinced Dr. Callie Torres to train her for the Medical Boards and even though she was sick during the examination she passed. After the plane crash, Meredith was promoted to an attending general surgeon position (skipping fellowship), working alongside with Dr. Richard Webber and Dr. Miranda Bailey. She was the attending that is most feared by the interns, she is called "Medusa" because as one of her interns said, "She is a monster of mythic proportions". She also appears to be an extraordinary surgeon because in her first year as an attending she was able to remove an extremely rare tumour with no help. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 1 Characters Category:GA Season 2 Characters Category:GA Season 3 Characters Category:GA Season 4 Characters Category:GA Season 5 Characters Category:GA Season 6 Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:GA Season 8 Characters Category:GA Season 9 Characters Category:GA Season 10 Characters Category:GA Season 11 Characters Category:Doctors Category:The Grey Family Category:The Shepherd Family Category:GA Season 12 Characters Category:GA Season 13 Characters Category:GA Season 14 Characters Category:Dr beverley benson